Delirium
by BrighteningLight
Summary: Insomnia, work and the horrifying Student Representative Council have hindered Emma Bernard from enjoying life. But what happens when Emma starts to notice something is a little odd about Beacon Hills, and the boy she has been crushing on?... And why does her cousin seem to be hiding something?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf.

**Delirium**

_ "Never had you on my mind, now you're there all the time."_

_ -Everly brothers_

* * *

><p>"Malia!" I shouted, running to the wild haired girl. She turned around quickly and I started to run with a slight step to my pace.<p>

Malia rolled her eyes and shot me a pissed off look. People in the hallway of the school were looking at us strangely.

Straaaange, strange, in your perfect world~, Ahaha send help.

I finally reached Malia and halted my running abruptly and spread my arms out, as if asking for a hug. It was then I noticed a gaping, goofy, (but cute), looking boy standing next to Malia.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Emma, who are you?" I inquired. The boy's astonished look never faded.

He finally replied after shooting a curious look to Malia. "Uhh, hi, I'm Stiles. (What on earth was a stiles you ask? I had no idea) You're in the student representative council right?...How, do you two know each other?"

Malia sighed and spoke up.

"She's my stalker-" , I sputtered in protest and Malia ignored it, "I got lost on my way to the office, and she helped me. And now, she won't stop following me." She finished with an eye roll and a gesture to me.

"Wa-? We talked, I thought we were friends now?! So that invigorating speech about Art history and the rise of Postmodernism was all for nothing?", I gasped in mock hurt and she shot me a deadpan stare.

I dropped my act. And snickered.

"Alright. I just wanted to hand you your final assessment timetable, I've been trying to hunt you down all day."

I was so done with running after people through the school, I had better things to do!...Okay, maybe reading 'Art history: the life and art of Van Gogh' a second time could be held back a bit. A bit.

Malia took the timetable from my hand and tilted her pretty head to the side. In a split second she reminded me of my shitzu dog and of my own non- prettiness. I'm joking, I'm obviously fabulous. (Short hair flick.)

"Oh cool, we can compare times now." The Stiles boy said excitedly.

I took notice of the tender way he looked at the girl and proceeded to look away. I hated seeing tender, couple-y moments up close... Or far away. It's like, go find a closet or something!

"Yeah... So! Great, I'll see you later." I say, catching their attention, and then i quickly added. "And I don't mean that in a, creepy stalker way!" I laughed and waved, jogging off to my next person.

I sighed. Goddamn, can't they send this shit out in letters? The logic. At the end of the day all the timetables had been handed out and it was time for work.

Gooshh. I'm working from 5:00 to 10:00! I loved animals and all, but they were killing me.

I spotted my beat down bike at the racks and made my way to it. One day... One day I'll have enough money for a car. I will. (Fist bump.)

I was almost at my bike when I was hit by a bus.

Well, not really. But hey, It felt like it.

A large mass of, what I could make out, boy, due to the smell and feel, slammed into me and proceeded to knock us both on our asses. Upon impact, I squeaked like a demented chick ,and after, cussed like a sailor. Embarrassing much?

The boy groaned and quickly got off me and got back up, like a freaking ninja.

I was winded on the ground. Ow. Who in the h-... Holy sweet fiery hell. It was Isaac, and that boy was fine.

"Oh shit, I'm soo sorry, I-I wasn't looking and... Yeah, I'm really sorry." The blue eye eyed, high cheekboned, and square jawed boy ( ohh mah lord) said to me.

I had hardly heard a word that he said as I was checking out his lean body and adorably worried eyes.

The boy was fine. In horror i then realized I whispered this out loud.

"Uhh, sorry what?" Fine boy said puzzled. Maybe he hadn't heard, but there was a slight tint of red to his cheeks. Uh, maybe it's the heat?... But it was stormy and chilling out.

Shiiit.

I coughed. "No! I said nothing! I mean I just said it was fine, it's fine." I barely stopped myself from saying 'you're fine' at the end.

God I'm a pervert.

A corner of the boy's mouth quirked up. "I'm really sorry, but I'm late for practice. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," that seemed to be my favourite word, "Really."

He helped me up from my fetal position and I smiled at him, his hands were freakin' soft!

"Uh, I'm Emma." I said simply. Nice.

The boy smiled at me, realizing I was, indeed, fine. "I'm Isaac," (Oh i know) he replied with confidence, "Look I gotta go, see you around", he gave a wave and jogged off.

Sigh. So this is the story. I've sort of been crushing on Isaac Lahey for like...1? 2? 2 Years. Yeah anyway, i've never had the courage to actually say anything, today was possibly the first time i've actually spoken to him. Pretty pathetic.

I heard my watch alarm go off and freaked. I'm late.

I took off on my bike. Dr. Deaton was going to give me that disappointed speech again wasn't he? Sigh.

* * *

><p>"Heyy Jamie!" I greeted my apathetic younger sibling.<p>

He just flipped me the finger and continued on his DS.

"Yeah, I love you too Jay!" I said before climbing the stairs. I sighed. Would that boy ever look up from his games?

Now that i was back from a long boring shift of feeding and bandaging animals, all I wanted was to have sweet dreams... Hopefully of Isaac. Geez, I was turning into a regular fan girl.

The likelihood of us getting together was extremely low, I mean look at him, look at me . So all I had we're my dreams.

But I couldn't sleep. I literally couldn't sleep.

Mother-Freakin'-Insomnia.

I've had it ever since I was little, as long as I could remember. When my grandmother took me to the doctor at age 9 and all they said was it had basically just occurred for no reason.

So yeah. That sucks since I'm always freaking exhausted, but somehow, bursting with energy. It was energy swings. (Must have been the coffee I all but injected into my veins). So even when I want to sleep. I can't.

But at least I got homework done?

Yeah, doesn't really make up for it.

Dreaaam, dream, dream, dream when I feel blue, in the night~ Ah! Everly Brothers!

I changed into sleep wear and trudged to my bathroom mirror. What did I see?

Bags. Ha! Story of my life.

Not to sound like a dooey downer. But once you saw the suitcases on my face, everything else went un-noticed. I like to think I have nice... Hair? It was somewhat short and full of volume.

Anyway. I had to get down to it and do some serious SRC work. Ew. The only reason I was on the council because my art theory teacher forced me.

See? This negativity is why I had low self esteem!

Think positive. Think art theory. Think puppies. I looked down at my shitzu sleeping on my bed. Think boys. Think... Shirtless boys. Oh now we're getting somewhere. Shirtless... Isaac? Mmhmm. Mamma like.

I didn't like to think how creepy and perverted my thinking was. But, what makes you happy, makes you happy.

* * *

><p>AN- Thank you for reading. :) The songs sung were 'Strange' by Tokio Hotel & Kerli and 'All i have to do is dream' by Everly Brothers


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf

**Delirium**

_"Didn't come here to breakdown_  
><em>It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end"<em>

_ - Michael Bolton, How Am i Supposed to Live Without You_

* * *

><p>As I rode to school the next day, something odd was happening. It was quiet.<p>

You see, I don't take your everyday path to school, I ride through the beacon hills reserve. And let me say, that forest is always jumping. Birds tweeting, animals rustling, trees blowing.

So with the loss of noise. I was a little freaked. But I continued riding and admiring the view of the open forest. I mean what would even happen?

But then, I was hit by another bus... But not really. (One day I was going to get hit by an actual bus and regret everything.)

It was actually a very fast speeding, soft mass that felt like an animal. A very rabid angry animal. As in, trying to chew you up angry.

I cried out as my being, my bike and the unknown animal tumbled down a hill. The animal... wolf? Growled at me and proceeded to launch itself in my direction.

I screamed. "Get off! Help! Please!" The wolf chewed at my arm and jacket. Ow! Ow! Ow! I couldn't believe this was actually happening, animals loved me!

"AHH!"

I would've tried to soothe it normally, like a wild dog, but my instincts had took over my mind and body, so I continued to scream for help and punch at the animal.

Then another bus came shooting into view... As in another wolf. This one was black, rather than grey, it seemed rather predatory and engaged the rabid wolf in a fang and claw fight.

I scooted as far away from the fight as I could and watched dazed and amazed for a short while at the snarling wolf fight. The black one seemed to be winning. I regained my good sense and ran like the wind (but not before tripping over leaves), back to my bike. I never looked back as I sped off to school.

What. the. HECK! I wasn't even aware that there were wolves in California! Holy mushrooms. I arrived at school looking quite like i had been mauled, and i had.

Rolling up my torn and chewed sleeves. I saw...

Nothing. I sighed. Thank god the jacket prevented me from being bit. This meant no hospital, and no bills.

I decided I would head to the police station after school to tell them of my adventure.

But first. Classes. Then, I think I was finally, for the first time, going to a lacrosse practice. I mean, as a student council member. It wasn't like I wanted to see a particularly fit looking boy on the field or anything.

Hopefully, school would calm my mind from the ravaging I just received... And not the good kind either.

* * *

><p>Why have i never gone to a lacrosse practice before? Was I dumb?! I mean... boys, and... a girl! All very fit. Mhm!<p>

The game practice itself was pretty good too. It was more violent that I had thought, but that was cool. I crossed my arms over my jumper to retain some warmth, and caught site of Isaac. I could tell from height and the shape of his body.

I had caught sight of him earlier in the day and said a uncharacteristically meek "hi." To him. He replied with a smile and I sort of melted. Jesus take the wheel.

The practice was coming to a close and I decided to properly say hi to him and tell him that the practice was good. God, that was a lame excuse if I ever heard one. Hopefully he wouldn't think I was stalking him. Like others seems to think *coughMaliacough*.

I bounced down the bleachers stairs and made my way to him as everyone started to leave. I turned in a full circle to find him amongst the players. I saw him.

Devastation. Heart dropping, but not breaking.

He was kissing someone. Isaac and a mystery beauty were locked in a deep kiss. Obviously his girlfriend coming to greet him, as I was.

Figures. I guess i should've known. He was kind, gorgeous, and talented after all. But I had never seen them together before, must've been a new relationship.

I sighed, staying still and staring. They were gorgeous. The girl I had never seen before and isaac were like a match... Wait for the cliche... Made in heaven. She had salon-styled dark hair, a thin figure and she certainly stood a lot taller than my small 5'2. Heck, If I hadn't liked Isaac, I would have definitely been crushing on her.

They pulled away from each other and walked off into the sunset. No. Seriously, the sun was setting, and they were walking in that direction.

Breaking me from my daze was the beeping of an alarm, telling me I should be nearly at my work.

Shit!

Ugh, maybe if I explain to Deacon that my heart had just been smashed into smithereens, he would pardon my tardiness?

* * *

><p>AN Thank you for reading, i swear this won't get angsty or anything ahaha


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf

Warning- harsh language

**Delirium**

**"**_Saw you there and i thought, oh my god Look at that face, you look like my next mistake, love's a game, wanna play_?_"_

_ -Taylor Swift, Blank Space_

* * *

><p>I was quitting. Quitting what, you ask? The student council, work, school, life.<p>

Well, the last three were a bit dramatic, but I was quitting the council. I really couldn't handle the stress of it, i was stupidly optimistic to think I could. My insomnia was just too much for it.

So at lunch time on Friday. I went to the dreaded council room. It was dreaded because I basically couldn't stand anyone in it. Especially the head captain.

But I sucked it up, and told her I was quitting.

"Quitting huh? Well, that's not really a surprise. But I would've thought you'd last longer than a month though Emmy." The head captain (head whore more like it), Crystal replied to me in her high voice.

Emmy. This was a nick name she condescendingly created for me at the start if the year. I hated that nickname. I sighed, I had done too well to fly off the handle now.

"Well, I am. I gotta go. See ya." I replied in short and turned to leave.

Crystal snickered as I left and whispered most likely mean things to her friends. I didn't hear anything until the room door was open and I stepped a foot outside.

"Like she has anything better to do, I mean, she doesn't even have any friends."

I kept on walking, she had said it loud enough for me to hear and just wanted a reaction.

It was true anyway. With school, work, council and exhaustion, I had no time to socialize.

"Hey, that was kinda rude, maybe you should apologize." Came the sweet voice of the boy i had momentarily forgotten about.

I turned. Isaac. He was leaning against the door, arms crossed confidently, facing Crystal.

She made a face, looking taken aback and put on her bitchy business face.

"I believe it's called freedom of speech, so no, I won't."

Isaac's eyes narrowed. God, he's hot.

"Okay, I guess I'll just tell the vice principle about this, he'd probably be interested to hear since there's been complaints about you before."

At these words, Crystal's eyes lit up in horror. My eyes just stayed amazed. Wow, what happened to the awkward Isaac I use to know? But then again, I use the term 'know' lightly.

Before she could open her mouth in protest though, isaac shut the door in her face, and grinned to me. I laughed.

"Emma, right?"

"Yeah. Isaac right?" I replied, even though I most definitely knew his name. He had made me like him and broke my heart, all without speaking more than a few sentences to me.

~ Heartbreak girrrl~ yup, that's me.

"Yeah, listen," (oh I was), "don't listen to her, she's just a bitch. She use to insult me at any chance in freshmen year, but she's just shallow, hot yeah, but shallow." Hot. HOT? He thought bitchy, snobby Crystal was hot? Didn't he have a girlfriend? Why did I like him again? I need coffee.

He must've seen the frustration on my face, and misread it, because he said,

"Look, she's totally not worth it, just forget it." He grinned at me, winked and said 'see ya later', twirling around and walking off, scarf flapping.

I slapped by hand to my forehead before scurrying to the cafeteria.

I was still heartbroken, and i still liked him, But at least I had quit.

* * *

><p>I spotted my cafeteria table and sat down while putting down my coffee and pulling out 'Art history: the life and art of Van Gogh'. Art history, how I love thee~! Sigh. I was weird, wasn't I?<p>

I sat across from a meek girl who too would read, we would not talk to each other, but just keep each other a mutual, quiet company.

I swished the sweet caffeine in my mouth as I looked around the caf and spied the stiles boy, the last I heard was that he and his friends were caught doing something suspicious by the sheriff and the police de- My eyes widened.

Police department! I totally forgot to tell them about the woods! I could go now, before I forgot again, and be back for my last period. Yes!

I shot from my chair, grabbing my bag and running out the caf, and out of the school to my bike. All the while, getting strange looks. I seem to be getting those a lot lately.

Meh. To the departmeeeeent.

I made it to the department huffing and puffing.

I entered, told my story and was directed to the sheriff's office.

I moved through the door and got an introduction from the cop who saw me first. He then left me and the sheriff alone, as I sat.

The sheriff seemed nice enough. With tired, warn eyes, and a nice smile.

"So, Emma, you said you were attacked by a wolf in the reserve, can I ask you what you we're doing there? It is private property you know."

Err. Shit. I had totally forgotten about the whole, 'private property' thing. Oops.

I cleared my throat. " Yeah, I was just riding to school on my bike in the area and a wolf just tackled me out of nowhere. Another came later."

"There were two? Hmm, there have been sightings of mountain lions in the area, are you sure it was wolves?"

I nodded. "Yes, it was definitely wolves. But how is that possible? California doesn't have wolves."

The sheriff shrugged. "Well there are always ways, did you get hurt In any way?" He inquired.

"No, the wolf chewed at my arm, but it didn't get through my clothes."

The sheriff sighed. "Okay. Good Now you said there was another wolf?"

"Yes, it got the first one off me and, saved me I guess."

Sheriff's eyebrows raised.

"Okay, well we will look into this, just make sure not to go into the reserve anymore alright? An maybe stop by the hospital just in case," I nodded. "Good, thank you for coming here, Miss Bernard, it takes courage."

I huffed a laugh. Not really.

"Yeah, well thank you for the time." I rose and left the office.

I made my way to the exit, but was stopped before leaving by a male voice.

"Emma? Is that you?"

I turned and spotted my cousin, standing near a desk, in police attire.

Tha heck?

"Jordan?"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! 'Heartbreak girl' by 5SOS was sung in this<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf

Warning- harsh language

**Delirium**

_"You're making me go, you're begging me stay, why do you hurt me so bad? It would help me to know. Do i stand in your way, or am i the best thing you've had?"_

_ Pat Benatar, Love is a Battlefield _

* * *

><p>What on EARTH, was my cousin Jordan doing in Beacon Hills?<p>

I etched closer to him. "Wha- what are you doing here Jordan?"

I was in all definitions of the word, gobsmacked.

"Uh, I live here now. I just moved and I got a job at the department." He replied.

My jaw was still grazing the floor. "But, why? Aren't you suppose to be with aunt Cas?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I just needed a change, and I somehow, felt... Drawn here."

Drawn to beacon hills? I feel drawn to the big apple and the tropical islands of Fiji. Not Beacon Hills.

"Wow, okay. Does grandma know?"

"No, actually, I haven't had the time to tell her." He replied sheepishly.

I laughed, pretty loudly. "Gran is going to kill you if for not telling her." I grinned.

It was good to see Jordy again. He really was the nicest guy. But their grandmother would probably kill him for not informing her of his arrival.

Jordan laughed too. "Yeah, I miss grams. I'll call her, don't you have to be at school though?" He raised an eyebrow In a very 'Steve Rogers' sort of way.

School? Pfft, what- oh crap. I was entirely focused on Jordan's arrival, that I completely forgot.

Lunch would be nearly over by now.

"Uhh, gottago Jordy! I'll see you later!" I shouted as I sprinted like a professional to my bike.

* * *

><p>I had biology last period and I arrived ten minutes late to the antiperspirant smelling class. My teacher gave me the evil eye as I sat down at my table.<p>

I placed my head on the desk to calm myself and got my books put of my bag. As I looked up, I could see a head turned in my direction, from my peripheral vision.

Isaac. Shit. I forgot this was the class I had with him. Why was he staring? I mean it wasn't like I ran into class ten minutes late looking like a was being chased by five angry priests.

I looked at him straight on, (which was odd for me, but i was too tired to care), and seemed to be caught in a staring match for a few minutes.

'What?' I mouthed to him.

"MISS Bernard! MISTER Lahey!" I jumped and gasped and Isaac just raised a brow.

Our bio teacher was glaring at us both.

"I SUGGEST that you two listen, instead of making goo-goo eyes at each other," at this the class snickered, "YOU miss Bernard, are already late, please refrain from disrupting my class FURTHER." The teacher then snapped around and carried on with the lesson.

God damn, heart attack central.

That teacher was really unnecessarily loud and such a posh bitch.

I sneaked a glance around the class and back to Isaac and saw him sneaking glances at me. I ignored That. I had stared at him for years and now he looked at me. Oh crap. did he know? No, he couldn't have. He was probably planning a joke on me or something. The old isaac I liked would never have, but this new, ballsy isaac just might.

Sigh. I really didn't want to think about his sudden interest or any other spontaneous happening going on in Beacon Hills. Surprises seem to be popping up everywhere.

The rest of the day went fairly un-eventful, but I did end up talking to Scott today after I dropped my books and he helped pick them up. I didn't see him at work often because we did opposite shifts, and i took a lot of his too due to illnesses. Sweet guy, a bit clueless.

Oh yeah! I wasn't late for work, it was a proud moment.

* * *

><p>"...and then, I looked back over and he was still staring at me! I mean what's up with this boy?! I just don't understand why! He's never shown interest in me before!"<p>

My brother looked at me apathetically.

"Go. Away."

"But jamiee, you're my brother, you're suppose to give me helpful advise and comfort me! Don't be so cruel!"

Jay glared. "You're five years older than me. You're suppose to be the mature one. Not the annoying one."

"Heyyy, a lot of weird stuff has been happening to me lately. I got mauled by a freaking wolf for god's sake!"

Jay did not look impressed.

"Get. Lost."

I threw my arms up, "Fine, fine!"

I sighed once again and lifted my self from the kitchen chair. My brother never was the same after mom left.

"I'm going, I'm going."

Time to attempt to sleep, but fail miserably.

"Sleeep in heavenly peace~"

"STOP SINGING"

Forever unloved.

* * *

><p>Thank you! The song sung was 'Silent Night' by Barbara Streisand<p> 


End file.
